Tutoring Our Love
by hueyfreemanrocksmyworld
Summary: Jazmine and Huey had stopped their best friendship quite a few years ago, and now their images are COMPLETELY changed. When Jazmine fails Sex Ed for not knowing how everything works and Huey fails Drama because he doesn't get into character for Romeo & Juliet, what will happen when they both fall at each others aids as tutors? And while Riley and Jazmine are dating? HxJxR & MCxC.
1. Introduction

**Summary: Jazmine and Huey had stopped their best friendship quite a few years ago, and now their images are both completely changed. When Jazmine fails Sex Ed for not knowing how everything works and Huey fails Drama because he doesn't get into character for Romeo & Juliet, what will happen when they both fall at each other's aids as tutors? HxJxR. HxJxOC. (not super love triangles, more so HxJ)**

**Huey Freeman—**17, living life like it's a dream. Riley and I went with Granddad on one of his "Do-it-big trips" and we had to keep up, or it was ass-whoopings for everyone. I personally think that I might've had the intentions of changing even before we left; just unknowingly. People said I changed a lot because of this experience and ended up becoming the male life of the party when he came back for his senior year. I stopped my best friendship with Jazmine quite a few years ago because I was advised by one of my friends to drop her—who was also a revolutionary—because he claimed that it would mess up my vision. I dropped her without fighting back, and continued on with his dreams of being a revolutionary. I didn't fight back because I didn't want to show my one and only weakness: her. But after my experience on the "do-it-big trip", I've changed. I even began to not care as much about grades, which caused me to fail drama for not getting into character for a play that was required: Romeo and Juliet. This was my wakeup call, because the teacher chose a student to tutor me and they had to. And guess what? That student, was Jazmine Dubois. The one girl I'll never be able to show my love to because my younger brother, Riley, is 'tappin' dat ass', as he put it. Although Jazmine is a cheerleader now, from what I've heard, she's still a virgin. Pure innocence, they said.

**Jazmine Dubois—**17, nothing was the same. Huey Freeman, my ex-best friend, I had to drop him. I was under the influence of my current best friend to drop him because she claimed that I could live life perfectly without him and that he just hurt me. I dropped him without fighting back, and decided that I needed a new look. I dropped him without fighting back because I didn't want to show my only, well my biggest weakness: him. As for the "new look" part, I started to, well, embrace my white side more in public—which earned me great popularity; specifically the female life of the party—by doing things like straightening my hair and getting "slutty" clothes, much to my dad's disgust. But he didn't argue because my mom made some valid points about me changing and my dad gave in because she has a very bad case of anemia.

I don't know if I felt bad about my dad or if some of Huey's teachings just got imprinted in my head permanently, but in private I embraced my black side by learning about the culture. If you saw me now, despite the fact that I straighten my hair, you'd know I was part black because of all my curves. But then again, my best friend Cindy McPhearson is a white blonde and has some pretty big curves of her own that every guy wants to be a part of; but she's taken, as well as me. I still hold my image of pure innocence, which is true, besides kissing. But my first kiss was taken away from me by Huey before he left to go on the "do-it-big trip". Granddad made the two brothers come over before they left and when they first came back, and on each occasion, I got something from each of the Freeman Bros. The first time, (before they left), Huey came up to my room to say bye and it was honestly really awkward.

_Flashback…_

**Knock! Knock! Knock!**

"_Come in," I say._

"_Uhh, hey Jazmine," Huey says. I roll my eyes at him and look away with disgust. "Look, I know things haven't exactly been the same with us and I'm sorry that I let my vision and someone's advice change that, and I just wanted to say goodbye and sorry quickly because we have to go to the airport fairly soon…" He continues while looking down at his watch. I notice that he moved a bit closer to me so I decide to follow his motions; scooting closer to him until we're touching. _

"_Well, I'm waiting for a verbal apology now, Freeman."_

"_Aww, come on, Jazmine! I thought from all those years of us being best friends I thought you would've learned that I don't do verbal apologies."_

"_How about Cairo?"_

"_I was forced into that!" Huh, he seems a lot softer and hanging more loosely today. It's like he's become a new person over night. Maybe he's just getting into the mood for vacation… "But, I uhh… think that this will uh… explain some erh I mean apologize some…" He leans his head into mine and I, again, follow his movements. Before I know it, our lips touch and we're kissing. He tilts his head to deepen the kiss, so I take the chance to wrap my arms around his neck. He smirks when I moan, still kissing. I move my hands a bit and place them in his afro and rub his head a bit; earning a moan from him. Booyah! I found Huey Freeman's weak spot. He finally pulls back and gets up to leave quickly. _

"_Bye Jaz!" He calls out as he exits. Jaz? Oh well. It's a cute nickname._

"_Bye Hue!" I call out, adding on to the whole new nickname aspect. "And remember, change IS good! Have fun!" I'm sure he didn't hear the last part of what he said, but that didn't matter that much, anyways. Or at least that's what I thought…_

_End of Flashback…_

Then, there was when they came back…

_Flashback…_

_Huey had come back and was this whole new party-lover person. It was actually quite interesting; seeing him go from Black Panthers to Party Animal. He was basically the male version of me on the so-called "popular pyramid". It was actually exactly what he needed to become a favorite in the popular group. Caesar had been popular since we were little along with Cindy, and they kinda each brought us up. Cindy and I being best friends was exactly what they wanted: the picture-of-innocence and risk-taker teamed up as partners-in-crime. Caesar and Huey were the most attractive guys in school, so they always had their fans… in fact, there was a club made called "Huey Caesar Salad" where there was just a bunch of girls obsessing over them and maybe 2 or 3 guys. What a lot of people had forgotten or couldn't see is that Riley, who was Huey's younger brother going in as a sophomore in high school, looked exactly like Huey; their only difference in looks being their size, facial hair vs. no facial hair (Huey with facial hair on his chin and Riley with none), four-packs vs. eight-packs (Huey being the eight-pack) and their hairstyles (Huey with his signature afro and Riley with his signature cornrows). Only after this event happened, did I wish more than ever to never realize that Riley and Huey looked alike; it twisted with my head so much. _

"_Come on, boys! Get yo little bad asses in here, now!" Mr. Freeman calls out not even realizing that I opened the door after he knocked on it like 100 times and my parents couldn't hear because they were preparing for an event._

"_Granddad, I'm 6.3" and Riley's 6.1" now. We're not little anymore," Huey responds nonchalantly. _

"_You SHOULD be 5.6". Just like little cutie pie here," Mr. Freeman says gesturing towards me. _

"_Damn, Jazmine!" Huey and Riley call out in unison before cracking up at their own unity. Yeah, some things have changed, apparently, over this trip. _

"_Shit, Jazzy. I wanna tap dat ass right dur!" Riley says. Oh yeah, over their two week trip, my puberty REALLY kicked in. _

"_Y'know she'll only lethcu if ya ask her out, right?" Huey says directed towards Riley although it was loud enough for everyone to hear. Huh, he was picking up on careless acts that all the other boys seemed to do. _

"_Oh, riiiggghhhttt. So Jazzy, ya wanna go out?" _

"_Uhh…" I reply, not exactly sure of what to think of this._

"_Now, don't break a nigga's heart, Jazzy." I gave in at this statement. _

"_Sure, Riley!" _

"_Aiight, that's what's up!" Huey says out of excitement and then Riley and him do a little handshake before Huey speaks again. "So, uhh, Jaz, where you want us to put our speaker?" He asks, holding up a speaker I've never seen before._

"_Is that new?"_

"_Yeah…"_

"_Oh."_

"_Well, the Freeman Bros got some paper, y'know what I mean? So we just ended up buying this shit," he finishes while gesturing towards the massive speaker. _

"_Uhh, Huey you okay?"_

"_Yeah, this nigga's great!" Riley shouts before Huey and Riley give each other some dap while sticking their tongues out then cracking up once more._

"_Yeah, uhh Jaz why'd you think I wasn't okay?"_

"_Oh, no I didn't think that," I lie. "You're actually fine…"_

"_Aye, do I gotta put ya in check, hoe? You 'on't call my bro 'fine' and expect it to slip by Young Reezy! Otherwise, ya just gon' be added to my hoe base," Riley interjects. _

"_Don't trip, don't trip, Esco. We fuck with her later. Let's just go and set all this shit up," Huey suggests. _

"_Aiight, Big Hue," Riley replies. Nicknames?! What the hell happened over this trip?! By that time, Granddad had already retreated back to his house after grabbing my parents. Cindy and Caesar would be over soon, but Caesar said he was bringing some of his teammates from the soccer team, Huey from football, Cindy and Riley both from basketball and me from cheerleading. It was like a last party before school starts, but also a celebration for Huey and Riley coming back after two weeks. Cindy and Caesar, being great friends with both of the Freeman Bros, made me do the celebration part. I was so deep into my thoughts, that I didn't even realize Riley circle around to my other side with Huey just a few feet behind him. He lifted up his hand and slapped my ass. Him and Huey started to chuckle and I winced in pain. As I turned around, he raised his hand to hit my ass once again, but Huey took a few steps forward and stopped his hand before it could hit my ass again. "You lucky Big Hue here, hoe. I'll deal with ya later."_

_They start playing 'Bitch Don't Kill My Vibe' by Kendrick Lamar ft. Jay Z as they go into my backyard; Huey and Riley in perfect harmony both knowing every single word to the song. _

_Later on, after everyone arrives, Riley and Caesar convince Huey to sing/rap a song, with them as backup singers/rappers. Him, being this whole new Huey—the life of the party Huey—goes up with both of them. They signal to Hiro to turn on the instrumental version with just all the beats and no words. Well, more like the karaoke version. _

"_Huey?" Hiro questions a bit surprised._

"_It's Big Hue now!" Huey, Riley and Caesar all call out in unison before making faces, giving each other dap and cracking up for what feels like the 100__th__ time today. Oh wait, that's because IT WAS. The next thing I know,' Man of The Year' by ScHoolboy Q comes on. _

_**Y-y-y-yeah**_

_**Bruh I see, girls everywhere  
Titties, ass, hands in the air  
It's a party over here  
Shake it for the man of the year  
Uh ma-man of the year  
Ma-man of the bounce**_

_**Bruh I see, girls everywhere  
Titties, ass, hands in the air  
It's a party over here  
Shake it for the man of the year  
Uh ma-man of the year  
Ma-man of the bounce**_

_**Yeah, home of the party and the trees  
Sunny la-land of the G's  
Please let a nigga breathe  
Tank top top down for the breeze  
Burnt lips, got a blunt full of weed  
Peace, love, enemies  
Nigga I ain't come for the beef  
You ain't know she came for the skeet?  
Got pipe for the cheeks  
Nigga, I'm the life of the beat  
Fuck that bitch, she ain't gotta eat  
B-bounce for the crown  
You be hating and I still hold it down  
When you round man the girls never lounge  
Man I heard you a hound  
Bruh man, that bitch need a pound  
Tip, tip, tip bounce out her gown  
Hands high to the sound  
Uh yeah I'm the rich nigga now  
Bi-bitch, I'm the talk of the town  
Make a bitch run her mouth  
Go south for the border  
Pop, pop, pop, down to the floor  
Bounce**_

_**Uh, (uh)  
A-huh, (a-huh)  
Bounce, bounce, bounce**_

_**Bruh I see, girls everywhere  
Titties, ass, hands in the air  
It's a party over here  
Shake it for the man of the year  
Uh ma-man of the year  
Ma-man of the bounce**_

_**Bruh I see, girls everywhere  
Titties, ass, hands in the air  
It's a party over here  
Shake it for the man of the year  
Uh ma-man of the year  
Ma-man of the bounce**_

_**Bruh I see, girls everywhere  
Titties, ass, hands in the air  
It's a party over here  
Shake it for the man of the year  
Uh ma-man of the year  
Ma-man of the bounce**_

_**Uh, (uh)  
A-huh, (a-huh)  
Bounce, bounce, bounce**_

_**Uh, (uh)  
A-huh, (a-huh)  
Bounce, bounce, bounce**_

_**Uh, (uh)  
A-huh, (a-huh)  
Bounce, bounce, bounce**_

_**Home of the slangin' on the curb  
Weed card every corner sell herb  
Watch you fly to a bird  
Nigga I could pitch you a curb  
Let this real shit occur  
Make mills from a verb  
Nigga cop a crib in the burbs  
Nigga you ain't said nothing but a word  
Smoke something for ya nerve  
Home of the paid on the first  
Then nigga going broke by the third  
Bounce for the crown  
Fast forward getting real tell me now  
Every dog need a cat to meow  
Every once in a while  
I see hands in the crowds  
See whites, blacks blazing a pound, ju-jumping around  
Tits, ass bump out her gown  
B-b-b-bounce from the ground  
High for the sound  
This verse straight from the morgue  
Pop, pop, pop down from the floor  
Bounce**_

_**Uh, (uh)  
A-huh, (a-huh)  
Bounce, bounce, bounce**_

_**Bruh I see, girls everywhere  
Titties, ass, hands in the air  
It's a party over here  
Shake it for the man of the year  
Uh ma-man of the year  
Ma-man of the bounce**_

_**Bruh I see, girls everywhere  
Titties, ass, hands in the air  
It's a party over here  
Shake it for the man of the year  
Uh ma-man of the year  
Ma-man of the bounce**_

_**Bruh I see, girls everywhere  
Titties, ass, hands in the air  
It's a party over here  
Shake it for the man of the year  
Uh ma-man of the year  
Ma-man of the bounce**_

_**Uh, (uh)  
A-huh, (a-huh)  
Bounce, bounce, bounce**_

_**Uh, (uh)  
A-huh, (a-huh)  
Bounce, bounce, bounce**_

_**Uh, (uh)  
A-huh, (a-huh)  
Bounce, bounce, bounce**_

"_Shoutout to my single man: Big Hue!" Caesar calls out giving Huey some dap. _

"_You hoes betta remember my bro already got a hoe base like me so don't me expecting no love from the Freeman Bros!" Riley adds on then does "the homie" one time with Huey._

_I hear some girls from cheerleading talk about how hot Huey is and what they're gonna do to him and how they're so jealous of Cindy for having Caesar before they approach me. _

"_So, Jazzy, I heard about you and Riley…" _

"_Oh yeah he just asked me out today, so I figured, ya know, why not?"_

"_Well, see, the thing is: I need a hookup to Huey. You think you can help me out?"_

"_Well, Huey never really seemed like the affectionate type but judging on his new personality, it seems like it'd be a miracle if anyone could tie him down…" The girl who originally asked the question glared at me along with her three friends she brought over. "But, I'll ask him. Okay, Jessica?" _

"_Aww, thanks Jazzy!" Jessica says, giving me a hug. I hear a new song come on: Ms. New Booty by Bubba Sparxxx & Ying Yang Twins._

_**Booty, booty, booty, booty, rockin' everywhere  
Booty, booty, booty, booty, rockin' everywhere  
Booty, booty, booty, booty, rockin' everywhere  
Rockin' everywhere, rockin' everywhere**_

_**I found you Ms. New Booty  
Get it together and bring it back to me  
Hit the playa's club for about a month or two  
Put his hand on it then see what it do**_

_**I found you Ms. New Booty  
Get it together and bring it back to me  
Hit the playa's club for about a month or two  
Put his hand on it then see what it do**_

_**Get it ripe, get it right, get it tight  
Get it ripe, get it right, get it tight  
Get it ripe, get it right, get it tight  
Get it ripe, get it right, get it tight**_

_By this point of the song, Cindy is dancing both sexually and protectively on Caesar while I'm dancing on the floor before going up to dance with Riley. Riley, being the character he is, doesn't mind the other girl dancing around him as long as I'm in the front. _

"_Aye, get it in, Huey!" Riley shouts out, giving his brother a wink to suite his smirk. I look over to my right and see Huey with a beer bottle in his hand—who the hell brought beer to my house?!—and a bunch of girls grinding on him like his life depended on it. Literally, he's surrounded by girls. Not even caring about the fact that there's girls grinding on every inch—no, actually millimeter—of his body that they can get to. _

_Now don't get me wrong, I'm not accusing him of being gay or any stuff like that, it's just 2 weeks ago if there were a bunch of slutty cheerleaders—of which who were every race (including Caucasian) and half who already had boyfriends—he would've been disgusted by the sight. He also would've been disgusted of anyone having a party. Or me going out with his brother. But now, he seemed to be loving the whole idea of it. At this point, some girls had taken off their panties—including Jessica—and showered him in them. He just stood there, took it and smirked while sticking both his arms out, Caesar and Riley doing the same, then giving Caesar and Riley both some dap while chuckling. _

_End of Flashback…_

Now, school had started and it was nearing the end of the first semester in My, Huey, Caesar and Cindy's senior year and Riley's sophomore year. I had failed sex ed—no surprise!—and of course, guess who got all A+'s and would have to be my tutor? Yep folks you're right. The retired domestic terrorist: Huey Freeman.

**Cindy McPhearson—**Ima be real here, Jazzy's my home girl and we been through everything together. I still kinda feel bad about the whole situation where Huey's uppity ass left, but then again, I know **exactly **what happened, so… Oh well, I guess. I don't know how that nigga Huey didn't see what really happened tho yet, lol! But I guess when you get told by my man Ceez, you 'on't know what he can persuade you to do! Lol! But naw, for real, he's my man foreva and eva. As for _his _homeboy Huey, shit has he changed. And just saying, it SURE AS HELL threw everyone off. Well, that is besides all the sluts in this school.

**Michael Caesar—**look all I want to say is Cindy is the one and I'm not really sure whether or not I like Huey as a party animal, but it's what I always wanted him to have the ability of doing, so Ima stay cool and ride with it for a while. Plus, it might help me for when he flips out after he finds out what really happened; but he's been so clueless about it for years that he may never figure out until he's past retirement age. But, oh well… it'll leave me more time to get the hell up out of here so that I won't get killed by Huey! But, no shit, I'm hella scared for when he finds out. Ima have to call all my people from **BROOKLYNNNNN! **To come and help me out 'cause his rage is gonna be off-the-chain crazy.

**Riley Freeman—**Huey and I are both getting a lot of pussy thrown our way, but he keeps on turning it down, so I'm starting to question whether or not he's gay… but he can't really be cuz his PDA is off-the-chain! LMFAO! But I gotta turn down all da girls in school cuz Jazzy's lurking around but I get mine in on da weekends! But everyone knows dat she really just a sidejont, 'cept for her; shit, Huey was right when he said she was the most naïve person! But she's grown into a curvy body which I'm gonna tap when she loses that whole BS 'innocent' mindset she got. She told me she loves me cuz I guide her, but I gotta give cred to Big Hue cuz when he was still gay with all dem lectures and shit got her naïve shit out of her for da most part. Damn, I wish I could just tap Jazzy and Cindy's ass and then I'd be cool. I'd just go back to my hoe base and shit would be fine. Well, not really Cindy. Like she sexy and all, but she also my ride or die nigga, so… It's like: crime together or love together? Ya know what I mean? But, Young Reezy still livin' a good life, so that's what's up.

**A/N: Aye guys this is my new story and tomorrow I'm gonna try to fit in a new chapter leading to the actual failing scenario and the first studying session, but for now, this chapter is really just explaining everything; mostly in Jazmine's part. **

**Speaking of which, I decided to use a different format for this story but I might switch it over. I think I'm just gonna use this format for this chapter since it's more of an introductory chapter and then switch to regular POV's tomorrow. Sound good? Aiight, cool. Ima try to get in another round of 20 Questions tomorrow—speaking of which, don't forget to vote!—and then I also gotta work on Chapter 11 of **_**Don't Make Me Regret It… **_**so to sum it up, I got a lot of shit to do! But tell me what ya think in the reviews and don't forget to read **_**I'll Be There… **_**also, if ya already read it, I added one part at the end to leave more of a cliffhanger but I'm also working on the prequel, so the sequel might not be out for a hot sec… but eyy guys I'm trying! **

**Stay tuned and remember: reviews are love!... how about… 5 reviews for next chapter? Ehh, we'll see…**


	2. Some Things Never Change

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Boondocks and/or MySpace. **

**A/N: Ima do shoutouts/responses every other chapter, so I got 'em today! **

**Jdjsj: Hah thanks I will I'm tryna make it a bit more entertaining than some of my other stories.**

**(first) Guest: Trust and believe I'm writing more. You'll find out the rest soon ;)**

**cutechibilolita: Huey is a master at masking emotions, but you'll most definitely get more emotions/opinions from him soon. Yeah, Jazmine's naïve mindset took a bit of a toll on her this time around. What Ceez and Cindy are both talking about may be **

**hella funny**

**hella inconsiderate **

**hella sad**

**hella all of above**

**And eyy, next chappie's here!**

**SammiSweetheart: I hinted the change a tad bit in the intro, but I tried not to too much. You guys may or may not be surprised of why he changed. Like half of it I think will be obvious/what y'all predicted and the other half may be iffy. **

**(second) Guest: thanks so much!**

**bria: ^^^^^^^^^^**

_**Now that those are over with… **_

**Stay tuned and I might have a legit A/N at the end of the chapter but Ima need to finish writing this mess first and then go over it and all of that shit. Also, sorry y'all if I had typos in the last chappie. **

_**And now on with the story… **_

Location: J. Edgar Hoover High School

Time: 10:03 am

POV: _Jazmine Dubois_

The bell rang at 10:00 am and I'm searching the halls rapidly for Cindy. I just found out that I FAILED a test in sex-ed! I mean, I wasn't expecting to get over a B because I'm not sexually active like the majority of the high school, but an F?! What will my parents say?! "I'm glad you're still innocent"?! I mean, really! And worst of all I had to have a tutor assigned to me and I got Huey! Huey Freeman! I'm literally going the speed of a race car because I need to find Cindy and have her help me for my retake—which is my last chance before it's required tutoring—so that I won't have to spend time with Huey. It's not that I don't like him, it's just… actually, it's just that. I mean, the way he always talks now and our lockers our right next to each other and I'm always running into him in the hallways and—

"Hey Jaz," a voice says after I run into him. _Just like today… _I think. I gulp out loud before quietly answering to show that I'm not interested in talking to him or his football friends.

"Hi Huey. Bye Huey."

"Oh, is the little virgin scared?" the quarterback, Bryce, cracks a joke about me and everyone—including Huey—that are in earshot begin to crack up laughing.

"No need for running away, Jaz," Huey speaks up again. "Just here to inform you that we're gonna have to be spending a little bit of time together for tutoring so—"

"No, I get a retake before I'm required to do tutoring with you!" I cut him off.

"Yeah, but regardless on how you do on your sex ed test," he starts to chuckle a bit. "I still failed drama 'cause the class voted for me to be Romeo and a nigga don't got time to recite all those lines… not with football!" All the guys give Huey some dap for representing football. "So, I figured Ms. Satryan's room—I mean since she is the drama teacher—to help me memorize the dumbass lines for the showcase since it's next semester?"

"Why don't you just find another tutor?!" I shot back.

"Because Ms. Satryan assigned you to me 'cause everyone on the team needed help and you were the only one left. Plus, you're Juliet."

"Well I've been trying to get my role switched since _you're _Romeo…"

"Hah, maybe Bryce was right," he begins to chuckle once again. "But regardless, I think we both know you're not gonna want to let down everyone who voted you for the role, just as I'm doing the same, and that you're gonna fail your test, so… I'll see you at Ms. Satryan's room right after cheerleading and football practice, aiight, Jaz?"

I scoff at him and he turns back around since he had just begun walking the opposite direction. He raises an eyebrow at me. "You don't know shit, Freeman."

"Well, you shouldn't be the one talking. I don't even know how you became the life of the party since you're still pure in terms of drinking and sex."

"That's irrelevant, Freeman."

"Whatever you say, Dubois. Just can't wait 'til your cloud of ignorance comes crashing down on you…"

"Cloud of ignorance? Are you serious? I'm not the same 10-year-old girl you used to pick on. I'm not as naïve and I know exactly what's going on in my life. God, I can't believe that someone as wonderful as Riley is related to someone has horrible as you!"

"Dead serious. And Riley? Wonderful? I love him—no homo—and all, but those two words… it'd be a miracle if they could go in the same sentence with all his habits at this point."

"Pshttt. You're just jealous."

"Jealous of what? That he's voted less attractive than me? That he's voted less popular than me? That he fucks girls off the street just for the hell of it? Or that he has a girlfriend that's too ignorant to realize that she's nothing more than a sidejont?" I feel tears swell up in my eyes, but then I know Huey must just be joking like Riley jokes about his so called 'hoe base' because the whole football team starts laughing.

"Your words don't get to me anymore, Freeman. And if you'll excuse me, I need to go talk to Cindy now."

"All you had to do is ask, sweet cheeks," he jokes and the whole team starts laughing even harder than before. _Screw them… _I think before going to find Cindy in the cafeteria for snack.

Location: J. Edgar Hoover High School

Time: 10:10 am

POV: _Cindy McPhearson_

So I'm just making out with Caesar, getting my thing in, then all of a sudden I hear some high pitch, fuckin' annoying wailing and I realize: the only person that can be that irking while crying is my partner in crime, Jazzy D.

I part from the kiss, much to Caesar's disgust, and whip my head around to face a disappointed and scared Jazzy, who looks like she's tryna fight da tears back even tho she's already cried a river.

"I FAILED MY SEX ED TEST!" Jazzy wails. "And Ms. Lowry said that… she said that… Huey's my tutor! And then insults and… and then… he said I was a sidejont to Riley!"

"Wait, wait, wait, hold up. You failed you sex ed test?! How you do that?!"

"Well sorry if I'm not as sexually active as you two!" I glare at her. "I'm sorry guys, I'm just… it's just…" she starts to wail again. "I'm gonna have to spend 2 hours with Huey after school until the showcase next semester!"

"Well, next semester starts on Monday. That's barely anytime, Jazzy," Ceez jumps into the conversation.

"No! The semester is 19 freakin' weeks! The showcase is 10 freakin' weeks from now and rehearsal is 9!"

"Wait, hold up, why da showcase?" I question. Tears start to form in her eyes again. _Fuck. _I think.

"Be-be-because… Huey failed drama and I'm required to tutor him too!" Jazzy wails.

"Aye, calm down boo. You'll ace the retake today; all you gotta do is miss one cheerleading practice—and you's already voted da best! Then you won't have ta be tutored by Huey. And you gotta get ready for the one-on-one questions on Monday too."

"One-on-one questions?!"

"Yeah. Y'know 'bout dem, right?"

"NO!"

"Oh, yeah. I forgot dat dis is da first test you eva failed."

"So, what are they?!"

"Oops, sorry Jazzy. They basically when your teacher asks you questions if you fail the retake and that's when you can't get out of the tutoring even if there was like a lawsuit or some shit like that. "

"Yay! There's more hope!" And just like that, Jazzy got her usual big happy, laughy, dandy smile plastered on her face. Psshhtt, and people think I'm not a people person… now where was I with Ceez?

_The Next Day… _

(No one's POV)

Cindy Ann McPhearson of Woodcrest receives a call at exactly 5:37pm.

"CINDY I CHECKED MY EMAIL AND MS. LOWRY SAID I FAILED THE RETAKE!" the voice wails. "I NEED YOU TO COME OVER AND HELP ME PRACTICE OVER THE WEEKEND FOR THE ONE-ON-ONES ON MONDAY!" The voice? Jazmine Anastasia Dubois.

"Sorry girl, but Riley and I gotta go to a bball tourney. We gon' be gone tomorrow 'til 5:30 pm and I don't really feel like helping anyone on Sunday. Sorry, but you're on your own for that one, hun," Cindy responds before ending the call.

_The Following Day…_

(Still No One's POV)

It's . Jazmine Dubois decides that since it's snowing no one will really be at the park, so she decides to study there. She soon finds out someone was thinking the same thing. For when she hears a grunt and the snow crunch she turns around to find Huey Percy Freeman being pulled around my Jessica Melissa Schwartz into the snow. Jazmine tries to ignore their voices and all the noises coming from behind her, but then something peaks her interest.

"Come on, Big Hue! We can't just get away to my place…" Huey smirks and chuckles, but then his common sense side speaks for the first time in months.

"Sorry, Jessica. I gotta be somewhere."

"Can't you just blow it off?"

"I 'blew it off' last week for a last minute study session, and I'm not saying it was bad, it's just, I'm not looking for a long time relationship. And, neither are you."

"Huh. Maybe you _are _gay like Riley always claims…"

"I'm not gay. And if you actually thought through what you were doing before because you had a speck of actual common sense, then you'd realize that having me do whatever the hell I wanted to on _your request _to Blaire, Stacy, Talia and you wasn't the brightest idea." Huey decides he needs to recover quickly to spare his reputation. "But, Lassandra just moved, so Bryce is single again. You _are _always talking about how attractive he is and how good of a quarterback he is…"

"Are you fuckin' kidding me?! Bryce is single?!"

"Dead serious."

"Thanks, Big Hue!" Jessica calls out excitedly followed my pecking Huey on the cheek and then running off; most likely to hop into her car and head to Bryce's house.

Jazmine hears snow crunching behind her and knows that Huey must be coming over because no one else is in the park but them. She quickly gets up with her book and other materials, stuffs them in her bag, puts he bag over her shoulder and heads off before speaking the words to Huey…

"Don't even try…" Huey sighs before heading the opposite direction to the tree. Jazmine decides to circle around the block before going to the tree as well; not knowing of Huey's presence there. Huey hears snow crunch behind him at the same exact time Jazmine realizes Huey's there. She knows that if she makes too much noise in too much time, he'll notice but she also knows that if she makes any noise now, she's dead. What she doesn't know is that Huey could glance from the side of his afro—which she thought blocked his view of her—and already knew she was there.

Jazmine waits about a minute and then we she thinks the coast is clear and then sprints down the hill.

_Maybe if her child-like qualities faded down, my love for her would do the same… _Huey thinks.

Riley bumps into Jazmine when coming up the hill to fetch Huey for something and pulls her into a kiss while still in earshot of Huey. They both start to moan, but things get really bad when Jazmine accidently moans 'Huey' instead of Riley. Riley doesn't seem to notice though, but Huey sure as hell heard it. Right after it happened, Jazmine pulled away and sprinted down the rest of the hill until she found her way home.

_Huh, it's weird that Huey was at the tree… I thought with his new lifestyle he wouldn't be… _Jazmine thinks. _And OMG I hope that I don't moan the wrong name again, I'm just glad he didn't notice it! But Huey, he has the heart of a Freeman… he does, right? Oh well. _

(Joint thought of Huey and Jazmine):_ I guess some things never change…_

_The Day After… _

(Still No One's POV)

Cindy McPhearson has just gotten out of practice like every other sport at J. Edgar Hoover High School. The time is 4pm and she receives another call just like the one she received two days before, on Saturday.

"CINDY! I TOOK THE ONE-ON-ONE AND I FAILED! THAT MEANS THAT I-I-I HAVE TO DO TUTORING WITH HUEY!"

"Wait a sec, hun. How'd you fail _that?! _It only got like three questions."

"Well…"

_Flashback…_

"_Okay, Ms. Dubois, I'm going to ask you three simple questions and remember, tutoring will be scheduled but not completely required if you don't fail this," Ms. Lowry says. "One: how often do you change a tampon?" _

"_Every 4-8 hours or when it starts to leak," Jazmine responds. _

"_Two: how often do you change a pad?"_

"_At least four times a day or when you feel it becoming soaked."_

"_Three—and for this one, don't challenge yourself _too _much—alright?: What is the name of a female protection for sex?"_

"_A condom." _

"_I'm sorry Jazmine, but it looks like I'll need to get you set up with Huey pretty soon… the answer was: a female condom…" _

_End of Flashback…_

"Damn, Jazzy," Cindy says over the phone. "So where you at right now?"

"I'm walking outside."

"Why the fuck you walking outside?"

"Because we have to use Ms. Satryan's room that's like at the edge of campus for two hours."

"Oh, shit. You mean the one that's literally a house that they just use to get in character for da plays and shit?!"

"Yep, that's the one. I might just leave early or something, though. 'cause it's not like they're checking on us or anything. Matter of fact, they just said "use it as long as you need to because we're not using it this season", even though we both got assigned an hour from each teacher minimum."

"Well, girl, best of luck. Dat's all I can say."

"Thanks, Cin. I'll hit you up later." They both end the call as Jazmine walks in and sees Huey waiting for her on the couch in the first room of the house/so-called classroom with his book bag.

"We got out of football practice early," he explains.

"Oh," is all Jazmine can manage to get out. _Why is that mischievous smirk appearing across his face?! _Jazmine thinks, slightly annoyed.

"So… how are you, _my little virgin?_"

\-_-/

Location: The Freeman Household

Time: 4:07pm

POV: _Riley Freeman_

Yeah, I know Jazzy moaned Huey's name. Da hoe's not slick. And I know Huey heard too but when he asked me about it, I explained this to him, cuz it's da truth: I don't really give a fuck cuz right den I had a different hoe waiting at home and right now I got a different hoe waiting at home. Even doe people think people 'on't use MySpace no more, all da hoes are still in which means Young Reezy gots ta be on!

But really, all dat matter's is that I tap Jazzy's ass. Dat's it. I know it's gon' be hard when she deals with all that heartbreak shit, but it's life. She didn't have to go through what I had to go through. She'll probably never go through shit ass tough as that in life or in love. But dat's what made me Young Reezy! Aka, the man all the bitches and hoes be lovin' today.

**A/N: aiight, so, that's the chappie! I know y'all are probably pissed with both The Freeman Bros, but remember, there's always another side to the story! And also, if y'all haven't realized, this is the second chapter where I've ended in Riley's POV and I think it's a good way to end the chapter cuz in this story, this isn't Riley Freeman… it's Riley Recapper! Lol! Sorry, y'all. I'm hella corny. But since a lot of stuff happens/will be happening talking about Riley or things involving Riley, the majority of the time you won't hear them from Riley so throughout the chapter, anything I find super duper important I have Riley mention in his POV in the end, (also to clarify some things). I'm gonna try to get in **_**Don't Make Me Regret It **_**and/or **_**20 Questions TTNL **_**tonight, but we'll see. ****5 reviews **for the next chappie!


	3. First Ever Tutoring Session

**A/N: Ayeee y'all! New chappie right hur!**

Location: Ms. Satryan's end of campus house/classroom

POV:_ Huey Freeman..._

"Alright, that's it, I'm leaving, Huey," Jazmine says.

Gosh, toying with her is too easy.

"Aye I'm just playing, Jaz. Take a seat," I assure her. She looks hesitant but takes a seat all the same. "Alright, so I'm thinking we start with your sex-ed issues and then move onto memorizing lines and characterization for me, but I'm gonna have to leave early cuz I owe Riley a solid for getting his new hoe out before Granddad comes in today."

"Sounds fine with me, but why do you keep on joking about Riley having hoes?! I'm HIS GIRLFRIEND!"

"With a two year difference," I add on.

"FREEMAN!"

"Woah, woah calm down, Dubois. But do I _look_ like I'm joking?"

"No, but-"

"Exactly. Now shut up so we can get to work."

"As I was saying before you interrupted me," she continues... Gosh she's persistent. "No, but you can't prove anything."

"Fine, you know what? If me giving you "proof" will shut you up, then just come to my house on Saturday. And no, this is not a trick, just stand outside sometime between 10am-5:30pm and you DO NOT have to come inside. But, if you're stubborn and do, DO NOT go in _my room_ no matter what happens. I don't care if you see a drone coming to blow up our house or a fire spreading to my room, just do not go in it. But, if you stay outside, the sounds should be enough. But anyways, how the hell do you fail sex-ed?"

"Sorry if I'm not sleeping with hoes all the time," she says, talking about me.

"Well you're quite the hoe too, Jazmine."

"How so?"

"Only hoes would moan their boyfriend's brother's name instead of their boyfriend's while kissing."

"You can't prove anything!"

"What's it with you and proving?"

"FREEMAN!"

"Aye, calm down. Ain't this a bitch," I murmur under my breath and receive a slap on the head from Jazmine. "I don't have to prove anything... Not when I was in earshot."

"Fine, well if you were in earshot, where was I when it happened and what exactly happened?"

"You know you just admitted to it, right?"

"That's besides the point."

"Well, you left when I tried to approach you and I went to the tree and then you went there too and probably thought I _couldn't_ see you through my afro or hear you for that matter and I _could_ do both. Then you ran down the hill and ran into Riley who was coming up to ask me to cover for him for sex cuz he had just came back from his bball tourney. Then you bumped into him—no surprise—and," I earned a slap on the back of this head for this one. "Shit, Jaz. Anyways, he pulled you into a kiss and you both started to moan and then you moaned my name instead of his. And he heard it cuz we talked about it later. And that, is actually the whole point, sweet cheeks."

"Wait he heard it?!"

"Yes, sweet cheeks, he did."

"Will you stop calling me that?!"

"Why should I?"

"Because you already have all those other hoes to call them that."

"What hoes?"

"The ones that showered you in their underwear in my backyard before school started!"

"Oh, yeah... But half of them were taken and the other half I wasn't interested in. What hoes, as you'd call them, specifically?"

"As I'd call them?! You mean to tell me you call me a hoe willingly but the non-innocent ones unwillingly?"

"You do realize you just admitted you're a hoe, right? And nah, you're not a hoe. But you do realize that there's more to the voting process that the football team does specifically, right?"

"No, what do you mean?"

"Oh wait, never mind then."

"Freeman, you can't just bring it up then cover it up! Life doesn't work like that!"

"Fine, fine. Football team controls the voting, and we have voting that's just for the team and we each get voted one girl and we need to get them to want to be in our pants by the end of the semester. If we can't, you have to select a patch of grass and out of the five they may or may not have dog shit on them."

"So who did you get?"

"Jessica."

"Did anyone get me?"

"Yeah, Bryce. Hence the excessive amount of flirting. The son bitch had to eat dog shit today!" I begin to laugh. "So tell me: are you ever gonna _have sex_ in your life?"

"Can't we get out of my personal life? Like why can't we talk about yours?"

"All you had to do is ask, sweet cheeks."

"I told you about that name!"

"Jaz, you should actually feel complimented versus annoyed. According to Wuncler Dictionary, it means that you're attracted to them or find them cute. Huh, maybe this is why you failed life class..."

"Hey, that's not why! Now tell me this: did Jessica actually, uhh, you know, with you? Because I heard her talking about going to her house and you said you were there with some of her friends the week before..."

"I knew you were listening to that..." I murmur.

"And you were listening to your brother and I kissing?"

"Unwillingly!"

"Well me too! Now answer the question!"

"If you're asking if I fucked Jessica, then yes I—"

"Oh. Well you can just shut up about this now because I don't really want detail."

"So now you want everyone to shut up?" I ask sarcastically and receive a gentle push and giggle from Jaz. "Anyways, what I was gonna say was: yes, I had the opportunity to do so. Matter of fact, the four of those sluts were propped against the wall and I had kissed them down to their waists and they all started to pull down their panties, but then Riley called my phone; right on time."

"What do you mean 'right on time'?"

"Well, I had been talking to Riley the night before and I told him how I was gonna have to have sec with Jessica and possibly some of her friends. And he said that I should be pumped, but I told him otherwise; specifically because, well, imagine how many people have actually been down there or in there, ya know?"

POV: _Jazmine Dubois..._

I nodded my head and said "Yeah, I understand." I was actually thoroughly surprised with the words coming out of Huey's mouth.

"So, he said he had been fixin' to get in some trouble and I asked him if he was and he said yeah if it'll really help me and I said thanks and I love him—no homo—and all of that shit. So, the next day he went with his whole 'Santa Stalker' thing and he called me to pick him up from jail where I had to explain to the one black officer how it was racist and how it could've not been him—because he dropped his guns and had gloves on so they couldn't really prove it—and how they were probably wearing all black or something like that and how it hasn't happened since he was 8 and we've been here every year so why wouldn't he do it every year and a bunch of other shit. So when the team asked the sluts and me what happened, we all said that I had to pick my brother up from jail and they let me slide and hold my reputation.

So because of this, I now owe Riley 100 solids. He is using them hella fast though, so THIS might all be over soon."

"Oh," was all I could manage to get out.

"Yeah..." He said. "But anyways, why don't we just get-"

"Sorry, I know I keep interrupting you, but, you are a good person... You know that right?"

"Jaz, I don't see how that's relevant... Can we just start now?"

"It's very relevant. Most people just think you're some big, cocky, hot, jerky jock with an afro. So, yeah, it is relevant. Matter of fact, I've been looking at it that way along with everyone else who isn't a jock or a slut."

"Oh. Well, relevance is proven, huh?"

"Haha, yeah, I suppose so. But, uhh, what do you wanna start in?"

"It's up to you, really, Jaz."

"What, no 'sweet cheeks'?" I tease him.

"Eyy, you're the one who said you didn't like it!" He responds smirking.

"Okay, okay, point proven. But I think we should just start with, uhh... How about 'turn on spots'? Is that what they're called?"

"Yeah, I mean, we are both in Ms. Lowry's class so..." He teases.

"I know that, Freeman I was just making sure!"

"Whatever you say, Dubois..."

"Hey! I'm dead serious! Now show me your turn on spots!"

"Woah, woah, slow down, Jaz. Can't show you all of them... And part of it is tryna find them! And if you haven't changed that much, then here," he says holding up a paper with Riley's signature on the bottom. "I was worried about this whole, tutoring thing, so I just had him sign it. So, ya know, he won't get mad since you guys are dating and this _is _sex-ed… Oh, and because I have a feeling you won't want to actually kiss me," he continues and holds up a male sex toy. "Well, he's all yours."

I'm very hesitant to make a move and he soon realizes that. "You okay, Jaz? I mean, it's just a sex toy. I can draw on it if it's not appealing for you to kiss or something…"

"Oh, no, it's… nothing. I was just gonna say that it might be better if I do it on _an actual human being_…" _Damn, why'd I say that… oh well, I'm already on a roll. _I think.

"Oh. Well, I can, uhh, call Riley or something if you wanna—"

"No, Freeman. Remember? It's just tutoring. This isn't a relationship… besides, you _did _say that Riley's too busy having sex with hoes all the time."

"Because he is!"

"Yeah, sure…"

"Fine, but only if _you _insist…" He gets really close to me and it's obvious that he's super hesitant about actually kissing me, as am I. Then, his phone rings… _of course. _I think.

"Hey Riley," he responds to the phone. "No, I didn't kiss 'your hoe' yet… Yeah, I know you told me to so she feels more ready to have sex but… what do you mean nigga there's no buts? You can't take advantage of her like that… the hell you can?! Riley, you already have a hoe base; I don't get why you wanna have sex with Jazmine so bad… NO I'M NOT CALLING HER UGLY! And that's beside the point… So you're asking me to pretty much rape Jazmine so you can then go ahead and still technically rape her but she'll be a tiny bit more willing?! Riley, that's sick!... What do you mean 'naw it's not'?!... Riley, quit talking about your whole Jazmine hit it and quit it project and get to the point… so you've been talking to me this whole time tryna put a condom on?! Man, I'll be over in a few I'm on the edge of campus classroom so… yeah, the one that's like a house…you did a girl on the couch?!... almost doesn't make that much of a difference, Esco. But anyways, I gotta hop in my car so… oh, so you stopped because the teacher caught you and they had to replace the couch… aiight, just great… yes, Esco, I've been tryna hang up on ya since this call started. And Granddad shouldn't even be hope from dialysis until 6:00pm so you should be fine…yeah, yeah, I know the drill. I sit and my room and do my shit and technically watch out for you but not really and half the time Granddad catches you and some random hoe in the middle of it; along with many other visitors we've had. So yeah, I'm leaving now… can you just shut the fuck up Riley?! I'm tryna end the call and you keep on shouting! Just fix the condom and continue with whatever the hell part you were in having sex." Huey ends the call and looks at me. "Uhh, sorry you had to hear that… but hence the call you probably feel sick of just listening to, like me, I have to go. So, uhh, bye Jaz. Oh, and good progress today."

"Well, bye, but we didn't really do that much today…"

"Well, you convinced me not to call you a hoe or anything outside your name and also your continuous requests for proof just never got old…" he says sarcastically. I push him very lightly and giggle while he smirks. "But nah, for real, that is something. Don't be worried, Jaz. We have 8 more full weeks of this shit if we include this week and exclude the week of rehearsals 9 weeks from now, so, we'll be fine."

"Well, you're correct as always, Freeman."

"If I was always correct would I need tutoring?" he asks sarcastically.

"Isn't it a little late to be sarcastic, supreme jock?"

"Oh, so we're back on nicknames now, huh? And it's never too late or early to be sarcastic."

"Ehh, yeah, I suppose so. I mean, like you said, sweet cheeks _is _a compliment… well, I'll see ya later, supreme jock!" I call out.

"See ya later, sweet cheeks." He replies.

_Why does it feel so wrong yet feel so right? _I ponder as soon as he closes the door on me; leaving me alone to call Cindy."

POV: _Cindy McPhearson…_

God, this child has too many issues. It's either Huey or Riley. I 'on't get why she's not getting that. I mean, yeah, Huey has all these hoes around him and so does Riley, but Huey hasn't asked her out and she's dating Riley, but Riley's having sex with other girls and Huey isn't… ya know what? Never mind. This is some serious shit.

POV: _Riley Freeman…_

I don't get why Huey ain't help a nigga out. Like really, I woulda done that for him in two seconds. But naw, he gotta be like 'Jaz deserves better than that' and 'Jazmine is not a hoe'… this shit is too much for Young Reezy, brah.

I can't believe that no one can see what's really going on… the tragic past and present that made me who I am today.

**A/N: Aiight that's the 3****rd**** chappie of my 4****th**** story eva! I hope y'all like this story because to be honest I'm super into this one and yep! I ended yet another chapter with my young bull, Riley. **

**Now, I have a feeling that a lot of you are gonna be hating on Riley and disappointed in him and disapproving him and shit, but remember: there's always two sides to the story! That's like my motto, yo! Especially for all of my fanfics cuz they'll be all over da place. Shoutouts/responses next chapter. **

**Reviews are love… so how about 5 review for the next chapter? (and don't worry, I never abandon my babies (my stories=my babies)) **

**P.S. sorry this was a quickie! **


	4. Fast-Forward

**Aye y'all I'm really on a roll and I'm glad y'all like it because I think it may be my best one.******

**I'm gonna have to fast-forward some period of time so don't get pissed. Because these next few chapter will answer all your questions (INCLUDING WHAT HAPPENED TO HUEY (yas OMG ikr))******

**Now, I got shoutouts/responses for ya:**

**Izzdasaxmeister:** thanks, I'm tryin'

**cutechibilolita:** I explained to you the whole female condom thing and what's about to go down, so you're a little ahead of the crew. And don't worry; nothing was misinterpreted. As for Cindy knowing about Riley's hoe base, as mentioned in chapter 1 (in Riley's POV): "But I gotta turn down all da girls in school cuz Jazzy's lurking around but I get mine in on da weekends! But everyone knows dat she really just a sidejont, 'cept for her; shit, Huey was right when he said she was the most naïve person!" So ya, Jazzy is in a bit of a denial mindset.

**Jdjsj:** idk if she'll break up with Riley or not... Read to find out (lol sorry I'm so mean with all these secrets and cliffhangers)

**(First) Guest:** thanks so much! And remember there's ALWAYS two sides to the story. Huey will spill everything soon enough. And yes, Riley seems like a bigger jerk than Huey, (or the biggest jerk in this story) but he has some REAL emotions that no one is really questioning and/or seeing, (in the story).  
**  
****SammiSweetheart:** don't worry, I will NEVER leave/abandon my stories EVER. But also don't expect them to be done in two seconds. And Huey's changing reasoning is going to be revealed really soon I promise y'all!

**(Second) Guest:** everybody in this story has their secrets or something that's not necessarily a secret but they're not revealing it to everyone. I think Riley's will manage to get some of you to like him more again. Because he has some real emotions and some serious shit going on/that happened.

**HFRMWreviews: **well, you're onto something… keep those ideas in mind when reading. And yes, Jazzy NEEDS to face reality. This is sad. But then again, I'm writing it, so… hahaha I'm super mean with this kinda thing, sorry, lol. Riley's past is serious, y'all betta get prepared!

**Angela: **Thanks and read the next sentence for your response…

**So, without further ado, here's the new chappie!**

Location: Ms. Satryan's End of Campus House/Classroom

Monday…

POV: _Jazmine Dubois… _

6 weeks had gone by. Starting this Friday was our Winter Break. The week after was rehearsals week. || **A/N: not Christmas break, like in the end of February|| **

Huey had planned to ask this one girl, Allie, out, but accidently ended up asking out her twin sister, Annie. Then, when Allie came to the scene, she suggested that they have a threesome and Huey said "never again…", broke up with Allie, put the twins on his 'no, no' list, and that was that. Then he asked this girl Olivia out. They seemed to be going strong; I'm pretty sure he lost his v-card to her. But then that would make me the only person in the popular group that hadn't… Well, I'm not sure, but I'll have to ask some time. Riley and I are still going out. For some reason this week whenever we walked by each other and he said "hey babe" or something like that everyone in the halls would laugh. Caesar had tried to warn me about Riley 3 weeks ago, but I dismissed him. Cindy, she was trying today on our way home from school.

"Bitch, are you even listening to me?" Cindy questions me.

"Yeah, yeah. Riley's cheating yadadadada, I should dump him yadadadada, I'm stupid, etc., etc."

"You know I care about this a lot, aiight? I 'on't want my bestfriend havin' a no-good boyfriend."

"Yeah, and does anyone else care?"

"My boyfriend, Ceez."

"Alright, so we have you and Ceez. Everyone else finds the whole _fake_ situation amusing."

"Damn," Ceez says. "The nigga _was _right when he said she's in denial!"

"And who exactly is _he_?" I question. Caesar and Cindy exchange looks before Cindy responds.

"Huey."

"Why were you talking to him?!"

"We're still friends. Unlike you and him."

"I'm friends with Freeman too!"

"Well guess what, nigga? Friends care about their friends… Freeman cares."

"Of course he does, he's my boyfriend."

"NOT THAT FREEMAN JAZZY! Huey fuckin' Freeman. The one you talk to me about everyday after yo tutoring. Speaking of which, why don't you and the nigga have tutoring today?"

"He went somewhere with Olivia. And he doesn't care. He most definitely does n—"

"Naw, Jazzy, he cares," Caesar interrupts. "He almost cares too much…" He and Cindy exchange yet another look. "I think today's the day," Ceez continues.

"Yep, nigga! Today's the day!" Cindy agrees.

"The day for what?" I ask.

"The day we tell Huey what really happened! Duh, nigga," Cindy replies.

"No! He'll kill you both!"

"Naw, with his new rep?! He'll never. He'll just ignore us."

"So that's all the results you're gonna get. It's never gonna get better than that."

"You out of all people should know to neva say never. Cuz when we told you, ya, you got pissed and didn't talk to us for 2 ½ months, but ya still admitted that you love him and always will. So, ha, nigga!"

"Sorry, Jazzy," Caesar starts. "But it's final. It's messing up our friendship just like it was messing up ours' 3 years ago. Cindy and I need to tell him. Otherwise, he'll never know the truth. And Huey Freeman not only speaks the truth; he is the truth. Well, to you anyways…" he finishes with a big grin and receives and gentle push from Jazmine.

"We'll tell you how it goes, Jazzy… if we make it out alive," Cindy calls out as we part and head towards our homes.

_Later on That Night…_

I just found out that my mom's anemia put her at such a high risk of cancer that they think she might actually have breast cancer. She has to get checked out tomorrow; it'll be the first time she's really been out in quite a few months. They said the test results will come in two Monday's from now.

I walk up to the hill now. I haven't heard from Ceez and Cindy yet, so either they:

A—are in the middle of it right now

B—haven't even started yet

C—got it over with and didn't make it out alive

I start pondering more things that could've happened. I'm then snapped out of my thoughts when I hear yelling from the hill.

"Okay, okay, okay… so let me get this straight: you, Cindy, persuaded Jazmine to get me out of her life and you, Caesar, persuaded me to get Jazmine out of my life to see if we would fight back and show our love?! What kind of _sick, twisted _method is that?! If you both knew that we liked, or perhaps even loved each other, then why the fuck would you do that?!"

_Option A it is… _I think to myself. It wouldn't take a genius to know that's Huey's voice.

"Nigga, will you PLEASE calm down?!" Cindy pleads.

"Would it help if I told you Jazzy loves you too?" Caesar adds on; his voice obviously desperate.

"HOW THE FUCK WOULD THAT _HELP_?! Oh, so she loves me too, huh? So what? She's just gonna get out of her relationship with my man whore brother to come be with me?!

"Well, she might…" Caesar says sounding a bit hopeful. "Just ask her out!"

"I don't think so, Ceez. If she says no, she'll break my heart again. Just like when Riley asked her out and she said yes. All he's ever done is use her and that's still what he's doing. She's in such a denial mindset that I may as well just sit around and wait 'til they have sex and he leaves her… but by that time, I'll probably already be half way around the world and married to some other woman that I don't love NEARLY AS MUCH as her!"

"But you'll still want to protect her, nigga. So it'll work out," Cindy tries to convince him.

"How can you say that I can protect her then, when I can't even protect her now?!" Huey asks with desperation and frustration.

"Well what about the time you found out Gabriel, from football, was planning to rape her? You broke both of his legs!"

"Not to mention the hospital bill… but the nigga deserved it!"

"Damn, nigga; you stubborn. 'Kay, how 'bout dat time when Riley was gonna slap her ass twice and you stopped him?"

"And how do you know about that, Cindy?"

"Jazzy tells me everything. And isn't it a little too late for this, Mr. Afro?"

"Oh. And it's never too late to question people. Besides, Jaz was in obvious pain. How was I just gonna let him hurt her? He already slaps all the hoes in his hoe base on the ass."

"So your point is?"

"Jazmine's not a hoe. And she doesn't deserve that treatment or him at all."

"Awww… Mr. Afro does have a heart!" Cindy coos.

"Yeah, go out and get the girl ya love, Big Hue!" Caesar adds on.

"Will both of you just SHUT UP?! I don't even know why I'm talking to you two…"

"Cuz Cindy and I helped try to save the day and unite your love?" Caesar tries.

"Nope, I don't think that's it. Because I'm still angry and pissed with you. Now scat."

"Aww, come on, Huey! Why don't you just—"

"I SAID SCAT," Huey says in an angry tone. "You ruined a lot of this whole _love thing_… I don't even know how to handle how I feel anymore and it's all because we've been separated for so long. Now that I finally can talk to her and interact with her once again, she's taken by my no-good brother. Yeah, you two fucked up bad. Don't expect any attention from me, ya little bastard-ass-niggas." And with that, Caesar and Cindy _do _scat and go down the hill; only to run into me at the very bottom. When we're out of earshot, Cindy finally speaks.

"Ya know we was just gon' call you, right? Now lemme tell you wassup—"

"It's fine, Cindy," I cut her off. "I heard it all."

_**PREVIEW OVER (if you read the preview from a few days back before I updated) NEW SECTION FROM HERE ON OUT**_

**A/N: hell yeah I got valid excuses. (Yeah, cuz I already know y'all mad)******

**1) for the past two days I've been reading (with the exception of a grand total of 15 hours of tennis) "Babysitting With Uncle Reezy" by: Schweetpea1870 (which was phenomenal, by the way)******

**2) THIS WIFI SUCKS ASS, YO! Everyday I've been here (in OC) I stay up late and for the last 5 hours (since I first got back) I've had my laptop running and I was checking every 5 minutes then it got to 10 then 15 (then stayed there; I'm not going on, smart asses) and I got nothing. wifi isn't doing shit for a nigga right now. That's why I'm glad I'm back at my ACTUAL home now.**

**HEADS UP: if you guys haven't looked at **_**The Boondocks **_**comic strip, there's going to be a reference about it in here. Basically, that reference is: (when Michael Caesar becomes a main character and Jazmine kinda gets pushed out) Jazmine comes back and asks Huey if he misses her and it's been two years so he kinda forgets her name at first and Jazmine of course gets mad but then explains to him why she was gone (which was because she was scared of terrorists coming to school and other places after 9/11, so her parents just homeschooled her) and then she makes a remark about how Huey probably didn't notice because he's too busy making mean-spirited comments about the world and then Huey brings one up and Jazmine storms away. Then the next comic is he and Caesar talking about the same thing he was just trying to bring up to Jazmine. So, ya… just in case you're like 'what the hell?!' when I make the reference. **

**Anyways, I've been using my phone to type up a storm, aka this chappie AND the next one. And Ik y'all deserve a double update, but I got a deal for ya: first person to review gets a preview of the next chapter before it's posted later on tonight/tomorrow (idk I'm still choosing (hehe)) so... Ya dig? Now get to reading and reviewing, my niggas! Now... Let's pick up where we left off...******

**P.S. The part from the preview is still in here because it was a preview of THIS chapter (quite obviously)******

**Disclaimer: if I owned The Boondocks, do you really think I'd be sitting around writing fanfic? Aaron McGruder owns that shit! Also, it was a Guest's idea to have Jazzy go to another kid rather than bro to bro, so we're gonna do that.****  
**  
"Oh," is all Cindy manages to get out.

"Well, for the record, I agree with Huey. You two really did fuck stuff up," I retort. "But, I know, I know; I already forgave you two and it was coming out of the good of your hearts."

"Aye... Is Jazzy getting comfortable with speaking French?" Caesar jokes. I can't help but to laugh.

"For real, tho!" Cindy agrees. "But Jazzy, you gots ta get us on Huey's good side again. 'Kay girl? I can't have Mr. Afro scowling at me for the first time in months with his fists all clenched and shit. Looks like he's 'bout to kill someone..."

"Hah, I gotta agree with that, Cin. But uhh, don't worry... I'll try to butter him up in our tutoring session on Friday."

"Hah, just try not to eat him," Cindy tells me with a wink and smirk.

"Wait... Friday? What's been happening?"

"Ehh... I have to be places, so... It's uhh gonna be complicated. So we're just meeting on Friday." They both give me suspicious looks. "Eyy, at least we've had weeks to study! I mean, I'm probably more of an expert than both of you AND Huey has all his lines memorized-even though he did before we started-and is really getting into Romeo. I have my final exam with him on Friday!"

"Yeah, okay..." Cindy starts, still giving me a but of a suspicious look. "I'll see you tomorrow girl." We give each other and Caesar a hug and then go back to out homes like earlier.

\-_-/

**|| A/N: all that mess above was a technical flashback, but I didn't wanna italicize the whole thing, so I just put "Monday..." At the top. This is Friday. All that was being recalled in Jazzy's mind on Friday. Now, folks, the following IS Friday: ||**

"Jaz. Jaz. Jaz! Jazzy! Jazmine!" Huey calls out trying to get my attention. "Sweetheart!" I turn my head to Huey. "Huh, so I have to call you 'sweetheart' to get you out of your thoughts?" He asks sarcastically and I giggle. "I can't believe you ever hated this name..."

"Hey! I did NOT hate that name!"

"Oh, really? Then why'd you get so pissed when I called you it originally?" He questions with a huge smirk.

"Because of the context you used it in. Duh."

"Hate to break it to ya, Jaz, but I don't think that's a 'duh' situation. Or at least you didn't use it in the right context," he teases, trying to use my words. My cheeks become red because of his teasing, (blush and anger). His smirk widens and I wonder how it's even possible.

"You know you have a handsome smirk, right?"

"Huh?" He asks right as I start laughing.

"I caught Huey Percy Freeman off guard! I caught Huey Percy Freeman off guard! I caught—" Huey cuts me off my jabbing me in the sides and his smirk reduces a bit. "Hey! Why'd you jab me?!"

"Hey, I just caught you off guard, sweetheart," he replies smoothly. His smirk reduces a bit. "Now come on; no more playing around ya grown up kid."

"You shouldn't be talking, Huey Percy Freeman," I tease him.

"And you remember my middle name how, Jazmine Anastasia Dubois?"

"Well, I could ask you the same thing, Romeo."

"Oh, switching the names up, are we, Juliet? And of course by my crystal clear, perfect memory," he says and gives a fake cheesy grin. "I believe it's your turn to answer the question, sweetheart."

"Oh, switching the names up, are we, supreme jock?" I copy his words and switch his nickname as well. "And I remember things of those who I consider important." I copy his cheesy grin as well, except mine is less fake than his.

"Oh." His face looks stunned and shocked enough to match the reaction of a woman realizing they missed a period and might be pregnant. "Well," he moves on, "speaking of important people, how's your mom doing? I saw her out the house for the first time in a few—months it seems like—over the past few days..."

"Yeah, that's why I had to miss our tutoring sessions these past few days..."

"Hey, no worries... Family first," he responds firmly. Even though he only scowls at those he's mad at, (so just Caesar and Cindy at the moment), I'm still surprised when he shows an extremely sympathetic face.

"Yeah, thanks. But she is uhh at high risk of breast cancer and so far all the tests show that she probably does have breast cancer currently, but we need to wait a little bit to find out for sure. You're my first friend I've told, so..."

"First friend, huh? What happened to the 'no relationships during tutoring' rule; made by you..?" I can see that he's obviously trying to lighten the mood and I play along.

"Hey, rules were made to be broken!"

"Is that Jaz? Is that really my—my version of—Jaz?"

"Your version of me? Psshhtt, I'm probably a goddess in your mind."

"You have no idea..." I push him lightly and we both laugh a bit.

"So, what the hell were you—"

"20 questions! Let's go! I'm first!"

"Wow, Huey... Someone's in his childish mode," I tease. "Now ask the damn question!"

"Why are you speaking in French so much? Cursing "French", to clarify."

"I know, duh."

"Well, you do take French as a class, so, not a 'duh' situation, sweet heart."

"Aww, look who just got back into his flirty mode."

"Hey, I can't help it, beautiful."

"Huh?"

"Oh, sorry... One of my names for Olivia. Just slipped."

"Oh shoot that reminds me of my next question!"

"Well can ya answer my question first, hun?... Sorry, THAT ONE was too much time with Cindy."

"Well, you just answered the question. I spent too much time with Cindy and started to curse a lot on Monday."

"Any specific reason on Monday?"

"Yes, but it's my turn... Hah."

"And you called me childish..."

"Will you shut up?! And I for one like childish Huey."

"And I for one like non-cursing Jazmine. Or at least not that frequent with cursing. So I guess we BOTH have our issues."

"I'll stop cursing if you act more childish..." I offer.

"Deal. But just around you."

"Can't mess up your rep?"

"You already know. And hey, it wasn't your turn!"

"Yeah, yeah; we'll start faults after this. I'm just happy I got childish Hey to appear again!"

"Yeah, yeah. Just ask the question."

"I think I deserve a childish Huey answer first... I mean, after all—"

"I got the answer covered: well I'm happy if you're happy!"

"Yay!" I cheer. "Anyways, the question is: how's your sex life with Olivia?"

"Woah, someone's being blunt."

"Hey, I learned from the best," I wink at him with my response to show I'm talking about him. He smirks a bit before replying.

"Well, Mrs. Blunt..."

"Mrs.?"

"I'm Mr., so you can try Ms. but your bluntness is far better than the other females, so it's your pick, really."

"Ehh, I'll be Mrs. and—once again—my question is: how's your sex life with Olivia?"

"What makes you think we have a sex life?" I give him a doubtful look so he continues. "We have a non-existent one, pretty much. It was our three-week anniversary on Monday—when I missed the tutoring session and I hung out with her—and the crazy bitch tried to rape me. So, I had to pull her off me and take extreme measures by tying her to a chair until I got my ripped clothes together and released her. So, I broke up with her and the team knows she's a crazy bitch, so my reputation stands."

"Excuse my French, but that's one crazy bitch," I say as a nod my head in agreement. Huey just smirks; probably at my warning or the way I said it.

"Did you know about the whole Caesar-Cindy-experiment thingy back when we

were younger? Like during and right after when you hid in your room for two years?"

"What Caesar-Cindy-experiment-thingy?" I play dumb.

"You're a horrible liar, you know that, right?" He smirks a bit knowing he just caught me in the act.

"Fine, fine; you caught me. So, they told me three years ago. So, yeah, I know that you didn't _really _forget me or that I was only partially hiding from 9/11 aftershock and all of that stuff…" my voice trails off because I know that Cindy and Caesar already explained the whole situation to him on Monday.

"Wait, wait, wait… so you've known for three years but you didn't tell me?!"

"Well, I, uhh… thought you knew already."

"Horrible liar…" he murmurs. I flick him on the forehead.

"Fine, fine; you caught me _again_. They said not to tell you because they thought you would kill them."

"Huh, I guess I can see why'd they think that… and oh, yeah." He flicks me on the forehead. "_That's_ payback." He flicks me once more. "And _that's _for not telling me."

"How would I have told you?! We weren't "tight" like that anymore by that time. We had already fallen under their spell… which they're VERY SORRY about!"

"I'm not forgiving shit to those niggas."

"Ugh! Come on, Huey."

"Nope. Unless they offer me offer me some shit."

"Promise?"

"Yeah, sure," he says as he takes my pinky that I held up.

"They were doing it out of the good of their hearts, though…"

"Yeah, yeah. I looked at the whole situation and I completely understand why."

"Then why won't you forgive them?"

"I never said I _won't_… just not at the moment I'm not."

"Stubborn mode, I see?" He laughs a bit and I giggle.

"Nah, Jaz; but for real. Like… ask me a question that could be related to what they did!:"

"Do you love me?" _Now you fucked up, Jaz. _I think to myself.

"Jaz, I don't answer dumb and obvious questions."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, m'am. _And _I could ask you the same thing."

"And I'd give the same response: I don't answer dumb and obvious questions." Our smirks both match up with a bit of blush. "Now, next question!"

"My question: you ready for the final question—well, kinda experiment—on your final exam?"

"Did you just start this whole game hoping we'd get here so we could continue with the final exam?"

"Yes," he answers with a smirk wide enough to be considered a smile.

"You slick bastard…"

"Tell me something I don't know," he replies smoothly.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's start. I'm ready to take on the last experiment!"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, Jaz…" Huey says as he holds up the object being used for the last experiment. Sure enough, it's a replica of a penis. "Well, you know the drill…" he says as he hands me the replica.

After I had finished setting up the replica, I put the condom on it. Huey said to check it was on the right way and I did so. It was on the right way. I decided to add another condom (and check to make sure it was on the right way as well) and I got an extra credit point for that.

"Now, we've come to the experiment point of this," Huey starts. "Jaz, you don't have to do this if you don't wanna… I know you know how. I can just add the points to your final exam and give the test to Ms. Lowry as is."

"Nope. I _have _to do this," I insist.

"Alrighty… what level do you want it at today?"

"Uhh…" I look around the room. "You said it has to connect to a loop of some kind, right?"

"Yep."

"Then… how about… I connect it to your belt?" Before he can even protest I'm already over there and connecting it to the loop. I accidently touch his _warm spot_ and pull my hand back immediately… it was a mistake, after all. But that still doesn't keep the blush from creeping up onto my and Huey's face.

Once the replica is sturdy, I begin. It's weird giving a replica of a penis a blowjob when it's attached to Huey… actually, playing this whole thing back, the whole situation is EXTREMELY weird! I can't believe they pay Ms. Lowry to set up _these _kinds of experiments.

Suddenly, when I'm in the middle of it, the door slams open.

"What do you want, niggarotchi?" Huey questions with a scowl on his face, glare in his eyes. It was no other than Caesar.

"Oh… so this is what the love birds have been doing back here all these days…" Caesar retorts; looking at the scene. I realize I'm still on the replica and Huey's back is faced towards the door, so it must look pretty weird. Huey notices too and turns around to face Caesar, but he pulls me along with him a tad bit because my mouth is not off of it.

"Oh God, sorry Jaz," Huey says calmly without a scowl on his face as he helps me get up.

"it's fine… I have an idea of where both sides are going to…" I reply.

"Oh wait, it's a replica?" Caesar asks a bit amazed. "Hey, Cin! Come in here real quick!" Cindy comes in the door and starts laughing at the replica along with Caesar who manages to hold his laughter inside by just smirking. Huey, of course, has to make a comment.

"So what do you want, Barbie bitch?" Cindy glares at him. "Look, Cin, don't start a glare-off… we all know I can beat anyone at those." Caesar and I nod our heads in agreement then give Cindy sheepish grins when she turns to us hoping that we'll say otherwise. Well… looks like it's up to her to do so.

"Oh really, Mr. Afro? Well… give me your best glare," Cindy replies with confidence. Huey, of course, gives her his best glare; it's a bit deadly. It sends Cindy flying back in fear and straddling onto Caesar.

"Now don't test me again, white girl," Huey says with finality in his voice. Caesar obviously realizes that he needs to speak up before an unfriendly and angry Huey kicks him out.

"Well, I know we kinda sorta—" Huey glares at him hard. "Okay… so we completely fucked up so to make it up to you because apologies are CLEARLY not working…" Ceez reaches into his pocket to retrieve something. He holds up four tickets in front of him. "I got us tickets for a week long trip for this Spring Break… we leaving Sunday morning, niggas!" Huey immediately lights up and they bro hug before he gives a head nod to Cindy to show they're homies once again. That's followed by Huey giving him a suspicious look.

"Ceez, my man… uhh… how'd you manage to get those four tickets in such a short amount of time on your salary?" Cindy and him give each other a look before Cindy answers.

"We stole 'em, nigga."

"You what?!" I scream.

"Ya, you heard me right. We stole 'em from his cousin."

"Because stealing within the family makes it oh-so-better," Huey retorts.

"Aye, calm down. I got it under control… I mean, after committing so many crimes with this one," Ceez says gesturing towards Cindy, "I know _exactly _how to cover up everything. The only thing that can actually go wrong is if my cousin tells the police what school I got to or where I live and they come and find me. But, I already know exactly how I'm gonna testify and all of that shit. So, we cool."

"Uhh, speaking of which," Cindy starts. "Here comes da po-po now…"

"I'm taking this shit off first," Huey remarks as he pulls off the replica and places it back in the containers he was using from Mrs. Lowry.

"You kids are coming with us," the police officer that just broke in the door with orange hair says.

_20 Minutes Later…_

I called my dad and he's already preparing the case for tomorrow. Caesar is gonna be the only one who really talks and the rest of us will just say the same exact story about Cindy coming to meet me after my tutoring with Huey and Caesar showing up because he knew our location to tell us about his "great _gift_" from his cousin.

_Great, _I think to myself. _You're a senior waiting for your dad to pick you up from holding because of a trip that you have to go on with Huey and you haven't even made any contact with him in terms of kissing yet. How are you supposed to survive a week with him when your hotel rooms are right next to each other with the joint door? _

**End of chapter, niggas! Don't forget what I said earlier. Also, the reviewer for my little contest-type thingy has to have an account and be signed in; otherwise I can't really send it to you (outside of , that is). I have a feeling that I'll get some mixed reactions about this chapter, so I'm not gonna say much… **

**And… uhh… peace! Homies over hoes!**


	5. The Trial Results

**A/N: Ima tell all y'all right now: THIS IS A BIT OF A QUICKIE! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own **_**The Boondocks **_**and/or **_**Facebook**_**. **

POV: _Huey Freeman…_

It's Saturday now. Caesar did not plead guilty in the trial that happened earlier today… he wasn't lying when he said that he covered everything up. The trial (for Caesar) went a little like this:

Caesar's cousin, Amy's, lawyer—So, if you're saying that Amy gave you the plane tickets as a gift, then how did she give them to you?

Caesar—she left a voicemail on my phone saying that she wanted me to come over to talk to me *plays _actual _voicemail of her asking him to do so* (without knowing Caesar and Cindy were gonna jack her)

Amy's lawyer—oh. Well how did your 'talk' go?

Caesar—she simply asked me how I was doing and then told me she had a surprise and for me to wait at the front door on the welcome mat and she came back with four tickets and told me to knock myself out with my friends.

Amy's lawyer—and what exactly did you do after you received these tickets?

Caesar—I hopped in my jeep and drove back to school because my friends Huey and Jazmine have tutoring after school so we all agreed to meet there after it was done. So I knocked on the door and saw that Cindy had already come in because Huey had to give Jazmine her final exam because yesterday was their last day of their assigned tutoring.

Judge—is that correct? (To us)

Us—yes, your honor.

And later on after the jury examined everything, not only was it 11:1 for not guilty because they believed Caesar's (false) story over Amy's; the one person on the jury who found us guilty couldn't really make any points due to lack of evidence.

The lesson I learned that day? If I ever need to rob someone, I'll just hire Caesar and Cindy.

POV: _Jazmine Dubois…_

I haven't been on Facebook in a while. There's this girl, Erica, who's in my biology class and she was pregnant but just had the baby girl on Sunday; a day before the kids started laughing at Riley and I, (although now the laughing has died down for the most part). I know she had the options to: keep her, get an abortion or give her to an adoption center. She had told me that she was considering giving her to the Woodcrest Adoption Center because she didn't think that the baby daddy would be reliable. Only about five minutes later could I have never agreed with someone so much in my life.

As I went under the page that said 'Erica Campbell' I scrolled down to find an album of pictures of the baby girl. In most of the pictures the baby girl's eyes were closed, so I scrolled down to find one with the eyes open. She had what looked like soft hair that was light brown—most likely from Erica. She had a little button nose and a smallish forehead. Her eyes? They were dark brown… the exact shad of Riley's. The caption? 'Had to give my little angel, Lillian Erica Campbell-Freeman away today. She is truly a gift from Heaven… and Reezy! Riley_Escobar'.

My anger at the moment was uncontrollable. I printed out the page and marched over to The Freemans' house. It was only 3:35; I'm glad the trial went smoothly earlier today.

POV: _Huey Freeman…_

Gabriel Smith had come over from football about two minutes prior and was showing me a video on the computer when I heard a knock at the door. I went downstairs and Gabriel stayed in the room. When I opened up the door, it was none other than Jazmine Dubois; the girl Gabriel had tried to rape a few months before.

I wanted to tell her to leave. I wanted to tell her to run all the way home so that she wouldn't get hurt by Gabriel or Riley; who was having sex with another one of his hoes at the moment. But before I could tell her to do anything, she spoke to me.

"I can't believe all this time he hasn't told me this… I can't believe all these weeks I thought it was you having sex with girls and not him." After she finished, she stormed past me and I caught a glance of the picture she was holding. Sure enough, if was a picture of the result (or baby) of Riley impregnating Erica Campbell, who lived a few blocks down. Riley had said that he didn't want to use a condom because it takes out some of the feeling, but after Erica, he used a condom everyday… he practically sold the pharmacy out one time.

She was walking so fast that I had to skip steps on the stairs to catch up with her, and even then she had already got to Riley's room and busted open the door.

"YOU CARE TO EXPLAIN THIS?!" She yells at the top of her lungs then looks at the scene. "OR THIS?! HAVING SEX WITH SOMEONE WHO ISN'T YOUR GIRLFRIEND?! OH WAIT, NO… _EX-_GIRLFRIEND…"

"Jazzy, get the fuck outta hur! Can't you see I'm doing this hoe?! And you shouldn't be surprised, ya little naïve bitch, cuz I TOLD YOU that I had a hoe base. You's the one that stayed in the relationship," Riley responds before he begins kissing the girl again.

I hate to say this, but I had to agree with Riley… Jazmine had people warning her left and right—including Riley himself—and she still managed to be a loyal girlfriend to someone that never even loved her like that and was just looking for sex.

Jazmine lunges towards Riley's bed to try to attack him, but then an arm that isn't my own stops her. I follow the arm back up to the face and see that it's none other than Gabriel.

"Come on, Jazzy… I'll calm you down," he assures her and leads her somewhere else in the house. Not wanting to start anything and not being sure about his intentions, I keep my ears up for sounds but head back to my room.

About five minutes later I hear muffled screams.

I head into Riley's room to confront him; assuming _and _hoping that it's his hoe and not Jazmine. "Riley, will you _please _not let her scream that much? It's distracting," I beg him.

"That's not her, nigga. That's coming from downstairs," he replies, still thrusting her.

I head downstairs and sure enough the screams begin to get louder. _Damn, _I think. _Riley right twice in one day? Something bad is DEFINITELY about to happen_.

I open the laundry room door and find Gabriel on top of Jazmine, ripping her clothes off. "You made me eat dog shit," he whispers in her ear. "So you're gonna pay." Jazmine screams once again and it's muffled by his hand like all the others. "Screams aren't gonna do a thing for you, Jazmine… I'll still want you all the same," he continues.

I jump kick him and he flies back into the dryer. When I check him, he's passed out. I take his phone and text his actual girlfriend, Anya, to come pick him up. I help Jaz up and ask her if she's fine; even though it's obvious she's not. She shivers at my touch, which is exactly why I was hesitant to help her up first… I don't want her to be scared of getting hurt by every guy; I don't want her to feel that way about me. She shivers more and I hug her. She tries to pull back but I talk to her in a tone so calm and loving it reminds me of my mother's.

"Jaz, you don't have to be scared of me. Even though I made the promise years ago, I never break promises. I told you I won't ever hurt you and I'll do my best to stop people from doing so… you don't have to worry around me." Her shivering stops at my words but there's still a 'horrid vibe' so I try to lighten the mood; although it seems a bit impossible under the circumstances. "Hey, you should be happy right now… isn't this what you always wanted?" Although she's still terrified about everything and hurt inside, her curiosity doesn't stop her from asking.

"I've always wanted what?"

"Huey Freeman to actually hug somebody first," I speak in third person. She immediately giggles like this never happened and hugs me back. I carry her upstairs and bring her to my room, sit her down on the bed and get a shirt for her. It has the faces of Frederick Douglas, Marcus Garvey, Malcolm X and Martin Luther King Jr.. After she puts the shirt over her head, I decide to crack a corny joke for the time being. "May these freedom fighters help you in all your battles…" I state and she begins to laugh again.

POV: _Jazmine Dubois…_

The doorbell rings and Huey goes into the laundry room to get Gabriel's body; knowing already that it's his girlfriend Anya. It appears that Gabriel woke up again because he looks pissed off about the forming bruise on his head.

"What the fuck, man?! What happened to homies? You're _supposed _to let me get away with that kind of thing," Gabriel snap whispers at Huey.

"Well guess what? Consider what I did saving your ass for the most part. Y'know her dad is a lawyer right? And my Granddad after all his crazy dates decided to get some security camera footage around the house. And guess what? There's a camera in here. And guess who's in charge of all the footage? District Attorney Tom Dubois, aka Jazmine's father. You're lucky I saved you from actually raping her because as soon as Tom sees this, be prepared to have a restraining order. _And _if you actually did rape her, you'd be in prison because it would've been adult to minor."

"Well… umm… I guess thanks, man. Sorry for snapping on you. And Jazmine's still a minor?"

"Yeah, her birthday is exactly two months after mine. On February 28th, so this coming Wednesday. And Anya, your _actual girlfriend_, is waiting outside in her convertible for you. So I'd get moving if I were you…"

"Thanks, Big Hue. I owe you one!" Gabriel calls out to Huey before exiting the Freeman household to get in the car with Anya.

"Hey, why'd you give him _those responses_? I know you did it for different reasons," I tell him.

"Well, obviously I was trying to protect you. And it's okay if you tell a little white lie here and there… I guess you could call it '_saving reputations'_," he jokes. "And here," he continues, holding out a video camera. "Granddad and Riley started to use it for his videos for MySpace and I think one was still rolling, so you might have some nasty footage of Granddad, but you can just crop that out. So the remaining footage should be enough for you to just give to your dad and get a restraining order."

"Thanks Huey," I say and hug him before heading back across the street to my house to do just that.

\-_-/

After the restraining order is filed, I receive some news from my parents after I changed my clothes. I put on some baggy, black sweatpants with pink polka dots and kept on Huey's sepia 'freedom fighters' shirt with Frederick Douglas, Marcus Garvey, Malcolm X and Martin Luther King Jr.. I don't know if it was Huey's shirt that gave me the newfound strength or maybe it was because of all the hurt I felt today or maybe it's just because I've cried too many tears and can no longer cry… but I just needed to escape it all.

So, I go up to the tree… only to find Huey there. He is in a meditation position and has both his eyes closed and a scowl on his face, so it's obvious that he's trying to think about something or is very concentrated on something.

"Uhh, hey, Huey," I say. He opens one eye to look at me.

"Hey, Jaz… what brings you up here?"

"Just here to think about some news…"

"What news?" he inquires, now opening both eyes at me.

"Well, my mom has breast cancer."

"Didn't you say the tests didn't come in for a while?"

"Yeah, my dad lied to me to try to calm me down. But my mom told me today because she didn't want me to be out of the loop of, well, her life…"

"Jazmine come here," Huey says firmly.

"Wha—" I start, but Huey cuts me off.

"Jazmine just come here," he restates. I walk over to him and sit down next to him under the tree. He wraps his arms around me and brings my head into his chest. "Jazmine," he starts. "I know what it's like to hear that your parents are dying; especially from breast cancer… my mom died from breast cancer just a few months after I had turned 10 and Riley turned 8. As soon as my mom was diagnosed—when I was just 2 ½ and my mom was still pregnant with Riley—my father had committed suicide because he didn't want to watch his wife die in front of him. He didn't like to show emotion, so he figured killing himself was the easier way out rather than crying or showing some emotion… my Aunt Cookie says that's whom I got that trait from.

"No I know you're probably thinking 'why the hell is he telling me all this?' Well, Jaz, you see, I'm telling you all this because even through our hardest times although they'll change us forever, they _will _bring new opportunities as well. Like for example, after my mother died, I never really laughed or smiled naturally, I got stronger and started to train and I became a domestic terrorist, so those were the main changes. But it brought new opportunities… like moving here and meeting you.

"And as much as I would love to have my mom back, I know that she died still blessing Riley and I everyday because she's brought us here and taught us how to adapt, how to have more chances to change this world, how to live… and she's blessed us enough to meet people as amazing as Caesar, Cindy and _you_."

My arms creep up around his sides and I hug him tighter than he's hugging me—if that's even possible. "Thanks for opening up, Huey… and I'm glad you moved here too."

I know that my mom has been called and is going to go to a better place soon, and I feel somehow more relaxed after my conversation with Huey; just to know that even though she's not their as a human being, her soul will always be over me, watching me, and blessing me.

And I know that when most peoples' parents are dying, they don't think ANYTHING is alright. But holding onto Huey in the moment, I _know _for sure that we'll be alright. And I'm ready to take on the new opportunity that will come with my mom going to a place where she can finally rest as the angel she's always been.

**A/N: GUYS THE STORY IS NOT OVER but I'm going away for 2 weeks (to sleep away camp with no electronics **** ) so although I'm hella sad, I'm trying to put all of my stories at a good stopping point so that y'all aren't left with cliffhangers for 2 weeks because I know how annoying that can get. **

**So, what do ya think about the chapter..? Reviews are love! See ya niggas in 2 weeks!**


	6. Surprises for Days

POV: Jazmine Dubois...

Huey and I woke up at the tree. He invited me to come over to take a shower but I declined... Being that he was also taking a shower, I would've felt too tempted to hop in with him. I'm pretty sure he just assumed it was because I didn't want to see Riley that soon or something like that.

3 hours later...

I had already said goodbye to my parents and Huey and I got a taxi to drive us to the airport where we met up with Caesar and Cindy. Ceez wouldn't and still won't tell us where we're going; at the moment I have a blindfold on and am assuming that we've already boarded the plane and are just waiting for the pilot and/or Caesar to tell us where the hell we're going.

That's when Caesar takes the blindfolds off and I hear the pilot speak through the mic "now boarding flight number 27... Hope you folks are comfortable because we're going to Jamaicaaaaaaa!"

And that's when the freaking out starts.

POV: Huey Freeman...

Oh hell naw. This nigga Ceez is about to be dead... Jamaica just brings back too many memories...

At least I'm not freaking out as much as Cindy is though.

POV: Cindy McPhearson...

I just couldn't do it anymore... I started full out sobbing.

Everyone expects me to be strong and not have fears and shit like a typical nigga, but that's just what I am. But nah, everyone looks at me as the toughest nigga of the bunch or the leader of the squad when in reality I'm just a typical nigga. Anyone who looks at me that way would be surprised by this action; sobbing isn't a typical Cindy thing...whoever the hell I appear to be, at least.

"Cindy, what's the matter?" Jazzy asks. No shit... She's surprised!

POV: no one...

Jazmine's question for Cindy is still out in the air floating.

"I'm scared, aiight? I've only ever traveled by motorcycle, scooter, car, bus, train and boat! I've never traveled on a fuckin' plane! Ima die today! Just watch! We gon' be up in da air and something's gon' happen and all y'all will live and Ima die! And twenty years later y'all will all married and shit and recall me like "remember the day McFearsome confessed she had fears? What a typical nigga..." Meanwhile I'm dead and-"

"Babe. Woah," Caesar cuts her off. "Everyone has fears. And we're not gonna die."

"No, only typical niggas have fears," Cindy argues.

"Cindy! No one in Woodcrest is 'typical'! There's no such thing as typical... How could there be when everyone's different? You are anything BUT typical, alright?" Caesar assures her.

"Yeah? Then why ain't my crew sob before? I ain't ever seen Riley cry!"

"Why are you always comparing yourself to Riley?!" Caesar's now pissed; it's obvious my his facial expression Cindy does this often.

"Besides, Freeman's never cry!" Jazmine pitches in. At this point, she just can't stand the across-the-isle yelling battle.

"Barely ever cry," Huey corrects with a sharp tone in his voice.

"Caesar can I switch seats with you so I can talk to Huey?" Jazmine asks Caesar politely.

"Girl, why we gotta switch like some jumpy niggas?" Ceez inquires.

"Because you need to comfort your girlfriend and we're about to take off!" Jazzy lies. Caesar and her switch seats just in time for the plane taking off.

"You're still a horrible liar," Huey mumbles to Jazmine once the plane starts taking off. Jazmine's eyes grow wide because she knows exactly which lie Huey's talking about. "You were and still are capable of calming down Cindy... So why the hell did you feel the need to sit next to me?"

"Same reason you're on edge; something in my brain went off."

"My brain didn't go off... I remembered some-"

"Same difference."

"I remembered some bad things about Jamaica."

"Which are..?"

POV: Huey Freeman...

I could just tell her... She still keeps all of my secrets from when we were best friends, so why not? I guess my stubborn side was just showing today. Unfortunately, for me, hers was too.

After Caesar made Cindy shut up and stop freaking out with a kiss and Jaz and I talked, I left her last question inquiring my memories of Jamaica in the air. I put on Kendrick Lamar and started to listen to him through my earphones. I kept my attention on the seatbelt alert so that when the time comes where we can unbuckle our seat belts I could do so.

When the time came, I unbuckled my seat belt and got prepared to standup and stretch... Until I was weighed down my someone or something.

I look up and I'm face to face with Jaz; sitting on my lap to weigh me down, I might get hard soon. She pulls my earphones out. "Which are..?" She asks again, now forcing me to answer the question I dodged earlier.

She was always on the same step as me-if she wasn't a step ahead-no matter how much I hate to admit it.

"It's better if you don't understand, sweet cheeks."

"Well, looks like I'm not going anywhere, then."

Damn was she stubborn today.

"Aiight." She moves around on me as if begging me to answer her question with a legit answer.

"Wanna answer now?"

"Nah, I'm good, sweet cheeks."

"I guess I have no choice but to..." She begins to run her fingers through my afro and massage my scalp, earning a moan from me. Why did I teach her turn on spots?

She smirks in my face; I being the person I am am determined to wipe it right off her face.

"How did you learn my turn on spots so quickly?" I ask. I catch her off guard with the question, allowing me to gain more pride when I see her mouth turn from a smirk into a zero.

"If I give you an honest answer will you answer my question honestly?"

"Ehh... Sure."

"'Kay," she starts. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath before continuing. "From when we kissed-my first kiss-right before you left for the do-it-big trip to wherever you went." She opens one eye to look at my reaction; something I do often. I decide to let my sympathetic side show and make her feel less self conscious about her answer.

After all, it was my first kiss too.

"Well, believe it or not, my answer is related to yours... I don't want to go to Jamaica because that's where I have a lot of memories of making bad decisions that I can't turn back now." I knew that without explaining myself further Jaz would still get me. She, Caesar and Riley are the few people that can... But honestly, she probably does it the best.

She slides off my lap and I realize how hard I am. So much for stretching, no one needs to see a bulge the size of a planet. I reach for a magazine to cover up the bulge, but before I can even grab it, Jaz speaks. "Huey, no need to cover it up... Have you forgotten that I've seen it just about 100 times before?" She remarks with a slight smirk.

Even if it was just tutoring I can't help how I feel about you, I think.

POV: Jazmine Dubois...

Hours have passed and we're in Jamaica... Yet all I can think about is Huey's bulge. Like I remarked, I have seen it just about 100 times from tutoring and such, but we were both single when it happened this time. And it wasn't even like I did that much... I don't care how much of a nasty freak I sound like when I say this, but at that moment, all I wanted to do was get in his pants.

Even if it was just tutoring I can't help how I feel about you, I think.

And yes, you heard me right... WERE single. You have Ceez to thank for that one.

POV: Michael Caesar...

They both just came out of breakups and are both very focused on their mom and granddad's health, so I decided to have my two acquaintances, Luke and Gabriella, ask them out. Gab is basically a young Halle Barry and Luke is a black Robin Thicke but with hazel eyes... So fairly attractive, I suppose.

Besides, it's not like Cindy and I are gonna have time to hang with them-at least not that much time, if you catch my drift. Being that my great uncle owns the resort, I booked us our own separate wing containing one king size suite (for Cindy and I) and two queen size suites with connecting doors (for Jazzy and Huey). Luke and Gab live off-resort near that club called 'Viva la Vida'. It's actually a pretty hot spot; we gotta go clubbing sometime this week.

\-_-/

The next morning Cindy and I decide to go surprise Huey and Jazzy by pretending to be housekeeping. It's about 9:30 am; I hope Huey's still asleep. We decided to go to his room first because he's a light sleeper rather than Jazzy who's a heavy sleeper and we'd just go through the connecting doors to get one person then the other person.

Our plan had a last minute change of plans when I unlocked the door and we jumped into the bed which we thought contained a rather large looking Huey, only to find out that it was more than one person when we yelled 'HOUSEKEEPING!' At the top of our lungs.

Jazmine.

A/N: woahhhhh y'all! I'm back! Sorry for all the cliffhangers that'll be coming up-like this-and also 'Riley Recapper' will be back after the Jamaica trip is over! The story will have Riley come up as one of the main characters after this trip, so for all the Riley fans out there, hold tight! For all the Riley haters (for this story specifically) your opinion on him will change. For all the Riley haters (overall, just hate him in the TV show, etc.) why are you here? To write hate mail? Anyways, look out for the upcoming chapters for all my stories and peace out my niggas!


	7. The Night Before

**It's been a hella long time since I updated. Well, if y'all wanna know what's going on, I'm moving on Wednesday/Thursday (the movers said possibly through Thursday which I think is some ole bull but whatever) and school starts on Wednesday. So I'm about to be hella busy but I swear Ima keep writing my fanfics AND make new ones! So, sorry if this is kinda short. There's gonna be more later on. More drama, more everything. To be honest, I already know all of my stories start to finish—to the point where I could just type a few paragraphs and tell you "this is what's gonna go down"—but all I need to do is get in the mood and find the time to write it; that's my struggle. So please bare with me through this struggle and I shall keep on writing. So, without further ado, the disclaimer and the freakin' chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I still don't fuckin' own The Boondocks. Or any big name brands in this like Apple products and shit like that.**

POV: _Jazmine Dubois…_

Ugh.

It's so cold in here… and boring. I wonder if… _No, Jazmine _I say to myself. I can't go over to Huey! _But what if he has food there! _My alter ego screams. _I suppose after what happened on the airplane today things can't get much weirder between us… plus I am kinda hungry. _And that was my last thought before pulling the sheets/covers off of my pajama clothed body, standing up, and going to the connecting doors—which were surprisingly unlocked—and greeting Huey.

POV: _No one…_

Jazmine walks slowly into Huey's room; still surprised that the connecting door was already unlocked. She begins to ask Huey about it, but he talks before the words can even flow out her mouth without even turning around. "Ehh, I just figured since we have a week off of tutoring and rehearsals are next week—" Huey begins to explain.

"I might want to come in here. Right," Jazmine supplies for him. He nods his head. 

"So, if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to listening to music and video chatting Maggie."

Jazmine looks back and forth between Huey and his computer screen before shutting it. "Much better," she remarks; not having to hear Maggie's annoying voice anymore.

"So, what? You feel like a big shot for doing that, sweet cheeks? All that's gonna happen is she's gonna—" Huey's cut off my his phone vibrating and his ringer which plays Kendrick Lamar's verse on Big Sean's control, which is his _default_ ringtone for his iPhone contacts. He looks at the screen to see the contact 'Maggie McGill' come up before he sighs, answers the FaceTime request, and is now face to face with a blonde hair, brown eyes, freckled face, annoying as hell hoe.

"What happened, baby?" Maggie asks in her fake hoe accent of sorts.

"I don't know… shit happens," Huey remarks smartly with a smirk and Maggie begins to laugh. "But nah, I'm in Jamaica right now so reception's a little iffy."

"Ooh, really?" Maggie asks, now intrigued. "With who?"

"Oh, ya know. My regular crew. Ceez, Cindy and Jaz."

"You mean Dubois? Ugh. She's such a slut."

"Well, that so called 'slut' that's actually the only female virgin left standing in the grade is here right now," Jazzy speaks up. "And I'm _hungry_, unlike your _thirsty _ass self."

Huey, who's amazed, decides it would be wrong if he didn't add on to the 'boo Maggie' fest, so he speaks up finally. "Oh yeah…" he starts. "One more thing: don't call me baby," he finishes with a sharp tone in his voice before ending the FaceTime; the last thing him seeing a disgusted Maggie face.

"So… what do you wanna eat?" Huey questions Jazmine.

"Oh, gosh! I don't know… there's so many things to eat here that I wanna try. Like Jamaican Rice and Peas, Jamaican Meat Patties, Jamaican Jerked Chicken, Jamaican Style Escovitch of Fish with Pickl—"

"How about I just grab some ice cream from the store in the lobby so that you can shut up and we can both listen to Kendrick Lamar?"

\-_-/

"So… you really like this Kendrick Lamar guy, huh?" Jazmine inquires, eating the last spoonful of her chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream as she takes and throws away her empty pint; landing on top of Huey's empty salted caramel pint, which he finished minutes before.

"He's not just 'some guy'," Huey begins to reply. "He's the King of the West Coast, and the best living rapper."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But, anyways, sorry for coming over here… I just figured you'd have some food or at least an idea for food," Jazmine vaguely apologizes.

"That and the fact I'm irresistible," Huey adds on, joking, with a huge smirk.

"Well, Mr. Irresistible," Jazmine teases. "I was thinking that we should go on a double date with Luke and Gabriella. Y'know, just in case something happens."

"So... Like protection?"

"Yes."

"So... I'm pretty much your bodyguard... Alrighty then."

"Hey, I'm your bodyguard!"

"Nah, you'll make great backup though."

"Fine... Well show me something that you can do that I can't!" Jazmine demands; surprised that he and she are STILL joking about this.

"I can put someone to sleep." Huey notices Jazmine's terrified face. "Not like death sleep. Like the kind of sleep I should be getting right now if you hadn't come in here..." Jazmine lightly pushes Huey and giggles while he smirks.

"'Kay, well put me to sleep then."

"I can put you to fake sleep... Putting you to real sleep can be very dangerous..."

"Why can't you just do it? This once?"

"Because I promised I'd always protect you... And I'm a man of my word." Jazmine nods hesitantly, entire face flushed. Huey does so and Jazmine falls back on the bed, acting. Then, there's some light snores and Huey thinks her acting might've just ended with actual sleeping she brought herself upon. He stands up, getting off the bed they were both just on and sitting on the couch.

"Come back to the bed, silly," Jazmine speaks up.

"Oh, good. You realized it was mine and you're going back to your own room?" Huey asks sarcastically.

"Hardy har har. And by now you should know that I'm too lazy to ever do that."

"Well, I may be a 'supreme jock' now, as you say, but this supreme jock still wakes up at 5:30 in the morning so do be prepared..."

"Nuh uh, Hue! We're waking up at 10am."

"That's only an hour before they said housekeeping comes!"

"Yeah. Long hour... And I thought you were smart."

"Same goes for you."

"But then again you were only teaching me sex-ed, so..."

"Hey, and in the beginning you knew nothing and now you know everything and will find a guy who you can use all of your skills on one day. But for now, shut up... Aren't you the one who wanted me in the bed with you?"

"Gosh... You're too easy trick," Jazmine says as soon as Huey and her get under the covers.

"Yeah... Use it to your advantage, sweet heart," Huey retorts.

"I already am," Jazmine replies and with that, they snuggle and go to sleep. 

**A/N: okay so if you didn't notice this chapter is called "The Night Before" and the next chapter is gonna be called "The Morning After" and that'll get into their explanation to Ceez and Cindy and how their first full day goes in Jamaica, etc.. This chapter is just explaining what happened the night before, not recalling it from anyone's point of view or stuff like that. So… yah.**


End file.
